dragonballfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Kai Advance
Dragon Ball Kai Advance Dragon Ball Kai Advance é uma fanfict feita por Master of the Chess. Sem lucros apenas uma obra de fã para fã. thumb|326px 'História:' Após três anos da batalha entre Son Goku e Kid Buu, a Terra descansa em paz serenamente, Vegeta continua treinando para virar Super Saiyajin 3, Gohan vai pedir Videl em casamento, Trunks e Goten treinam para alcançar seus pais e Son Goku afirma que superou o Super Saiyajin 3. Tudo calmo até Babidi aprecer de novo misteriosamente... Saga do Majin Koo Episódio 1: O fim na paz Terra! Reaparece Majin Buu. Em um lugar desconhecido onde uma cachoeira suave bate acalmando qualquer humano, menos o barulho de socos e chutes vindos de Goten e Trunks. -Truuuuunks- Berrou Goten -Hoje EU te ganho! Trunks riu na multidão de socos e chutes. Acertou um chute no queixo de Goten que vôou até bater de costas em uma grande montanha. -AAAAAHHHH- Gritou Goten- VAMOS LUTAR COM TUDO!!!!!!!!! Goten virou Super Saiyajin e com uma incrível velocidade antes de Trunks virar Super Saiyajin acertou uma série de fortes chutes sobre as costas de seu amigo que foi seguido de duas rajadas de raio. Trunks caiu no chão e não levantou por um minuto. -Hãããã...- Disse Goten preocupado- Eu te matei? Você está bem? Goten aterrissou no chão perto da cratera formada por seu forte golpe sobre Trunks. Trunks seugurou o pé de Goten, virou Super Saiyajin e atingiu com tudo um soco no rosto de Goten. -Acho que deu de treino por hoje.- Comentou Trunks exausto. -Trapaceiro! Só porque hoje eu estava ganhando.- Falou Goten injustiçado. -Tá!- Falou Trunks com raiva de sua derrota- Vamos ver o que nossos pai estão fazendo. Os dois sairam voando até uma área vazia e destruída. Olhando para o céu eles viram Goku e Vegeta treinando em uma briga. Goku atingiu Vegeta com um chute na barriga, um soco aterrorizante do queixo uma joelhada nas costas. Ambos estavão com Super Saiyajin. -Que raiva!- Grita Vegeta- Não é possível que eu nunca tenha uma luta de igual para iguel com você Kakaroto. -Bom Vegeta, eu já superei o poder de um Super Saiyajin 3. Não me surpreende te ganhar.- Riu Goku -Afinal- Começou Trunks- Faz quantos dias que estamos nesse acampamento de luta? -Duas semanas- Disse Goku pegando a barraca já desmontada e enfiando na sua mochila.- Vamos embora amanhã. Uma noite dura e fria para Vegeta, que só pensava em uma coisa: derrotar Son Goku. Assim foi para ele passado lembranças desde que ele conheceu Son Goku até a morte de Kid Buu e poucas partes sobre Broly e Janemba. "Sempre pensei que EU fosse o mais forte. Aí aparece esse Saiyajin metido a besta e me supera. Eu cansei de ser superedo por Kakaroto. Vou ter minha luta final com ele, mas dessa vez EU vou ganhar." Assim no dia seguinte todos se preparam para voltar para casa. Indo em alta velocidade eles chegam rapidamente em Hércules City. Várias pessoas gritavam e corriam: -ELE VOLTOU! -Nossa...-Disse Goten duvidoso- Essa multidão é para comemorar a nossa vinda? -Não! É para comemorar a MINHA vinda amiguinhos- Disse uma foz fina e conhecida Lá estava ele comendo chocolate e rindo: Majin Boo (fase 1) Episódio 2: Babidi retorna. Quem é Majin Koo? -AAAAAAAAHHHHHH- Gritaram Trunks e Goten quebrando o misterioso silêncio. -Hahahahahahaha- Riu Vegeta sárcasticamente- Acha que pode com a gente Majin Boo? Superamos nossos poderes anteriores, seu KI é um lixo para nós. Majin Boo continuava rindo e rindo. Agora sua capa estava verde e sua calça roxa. Riu sem parar e soltou um olhar cruel para Vegeta. -Mas eu não sou Majin Boo! Eu sou Majin Koo!- Falou Majin Koo - Que nome rídiculo.-Disse Vegeta entediado- Vamos acabar com isso. Vegeta virou Super Saiyajin e partiu para cima de Majin Koo. Uma sequência de chutes e soco impressionantes deformaram a pele de Majin Koo. Antes de Majin Koo se recuperar Vegeta berrou: -EU TE AVISEI. E soltou uma forte rajada de raios amarelos em cima de Majin Koo. Após isso Majin Koo voltou para sua forma normal sem nenhum arranão rindo alto e assim gritou batendo palmas: -Agora é minha vez!!!!!! O soco que Majin Koo acertou em Vegeta na barriga foi muito forte e o jogou a uns 9 quilômetros colidindo e quebrando um prédio que desmoronou em cima dele. -EU GANHEI! EU GANHEI!- Cantarolou Majin Koo pulando de alegria. Trunks e Goten estavam pasmos de medo e Son Goku percebeu uma coisa. -Majin Koo- Começou Goku- Seus poderes são 40 vezes mais fortes do que os poderes do Majin Boo não é? -Sim- Falou uma voz esganiçada vinda de trás de Majin Koo. Lá estava um dos seres mais malignos do Universo: Babidi. Ele subiu na cabeça de Majin Koo e continuou -Assim que vocês ressuscitaram todos mortosde Majin Boo eu vim junto. Afinal Majin Boo me eliminou. Aproveitei o descuido de vocês nesses tempos de paz e criei um novo Majin, mas com um poder imenso. Que é o próximo ao tentar o matar? -Eu- Respondeu uma voz séria atrás de Babidi. Episódio 3: A chegada de Gohan. Onde você estava? -GOHAN!- Gritou Goten com uma imensa felicidade ao ver seu irmão. -Olha seu garoto abusado-Gritou Babidi- Me deu um grande susto. Gohan olhou fundo para Majin Koo. Tirou Vegeta rapidamente dos escombos do prédio e depois de 3 minutos finalmente falou algo. -Sabe...-Começou Gohan- Ele não é um grande desafio, eu o elimino sem virar Super Saiyajin. -Gohan- Gaguejou Vegeta furioso- Deixe de se gabar e leve a luta a sério. Esse é um monstro com o poder de Majin Boo aumentado 40 vezes. Você acha que pode simplesmente o derrotar sem esforço? -Sim!- Falou Gohan entusiasmado- Eu consegui poderes incríveis depois de ir ao planeta dos Kaioshins. Vou derrotar ele sem esforço. Gohan pulou e atingiu um soco em cheio no rosto de Majin Koo. Assim Gohan atacou Majin Koo com chutes e socos rapidos demais. Com sua velocidade deu um chute nas costas de Majin Koo que deu com cara no chão. Depois Gohan jogou várias bolas de energia em Majin Kooque sem aguentar caiu no chão. -Pega essa!- Gritou Majin Koo ao levantar e preparar um soco em cheio na barriga de Gohan, que segurou as mãos de Majin Koo e com muita força girou Majin Koo com muita velocidade, assim chocou ele em um muro. Majin Koo não aguentou e desmaiou. -Gohan, onde você estava.- Falou Goku. -Estava ensaiando um jeito de pedir Videl em casamento.- Disse Gohan corando com vergonha de dizer isso na frente de Vegeta, Goten e Trunks. -Você perdeu o Acampamento de Luta! Foi muito bom!- Disse Goku rindo. -Mas um ia ter que ficar de fora nas lutas e treinamentos em dupla já que ia ter cinco pessoas.-Mentiu Gohan. -O Gotenks podia lutar com você!- Falou Trunks. -Tanto faz.- Disse Vegeta amargamente- Vamos dar um jeito no Babidi. Ao olhar para frente todos perceberam que Babidi tinha sumido com Majin Koo. Há vários quilômetros dali Babidi estava em sua nave enterrada no sub-solo. -É incrivel o poder desses idiotas. Provavelmente eles já sofreram na mão de outros seres malignos. O que sugere Majin Koo?- Falou Babidi irritado. -Comer chocolate!- Riu Majin Koo De repente Babidi teve uma ideia e um soriso maligno apareceu na sua face. Episódio 4: O plano de Babidi. Mantenha eles ocupados!